MY blog Karintellastorydotcom
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Curahan hati Karin di blognya, mengenai Keluarga Kurosaki. Apa yang ia bicarakan? Mengenai awal mula cerita Bleach. Menjelaskan kenapa saya suka Bleach. Here it is 4 BVF 2 bulan Desember : Turn Back The Pendulum. Mind to RnR?


**dISCLAIMER : Tite Kubo  
><strong>

**Nameless from North**

Presents :

**MY blog Karintellastorydotcom  
><strong>

Namaku Karin. Aku adalah salah satu Kurosaki yang ada di dunia dan bisa dibilang aku adalah yang paling dingin di antara semuanya. Aku tinggal bersama ayahku, saudara kembarku, Yuzu, dan kakak laki-lakiku, Ichigo. Jangan tanya ke mana ibuku, ia tidak ke mana-mana. Ia telah meninggal sewaktu kami semua (tidak termasuk ayahku) masih sangat kecil. Karena saat itu aku masih kecil dan meskipun sekarang aku sudah besar aku tidak tahu penyebab kematian ibu. Ayah dan kakak menyembunyikannya dari aku dan Yuzu.

Kali ini aku ingin berbagi sesuatu mengenai gelagat aneh di keluargaku. Pertama adalah kakakku. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sangat sibuk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sehabis pulang sekolah, yang jelas ia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Bukannya aku khawatir—lagi pula buat apa aku mengkhawatirkan orang bodoh itu, ia sudah cukup besar untuk menjalankan kehidupan yang berat sendirian—hanya saja Yuzu tampak kesepian karena kepergian orang itu.

Hampir setiap hari Ichigo pulang malam dan bukannya menyapa kami, bahkan ia langsung beranjak ke kamar. Sepertinya ia lelah. Itu yang aku dapat dari raut wajah dan kerutan-kerutan di sekitar dahinya. Sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu ia sakit apa, memikirkan apa, melakukan apa. Ia cukup tertutup, mungkin karena kami jauh lebih muda darinya dan ehem, masalah gender. Laki-laki bodoh memang sulit berbagi cerita dengan perempuan, beda halnya dengan perempuan yang tidak memandang siapa dan apa gendernya, ia akan bercerita pada siapa saja sampai setiap orang lelah mendengarkannya (tapi aku tidak begitu).

Aku hanya mengira-ngira saja, apa ia terjerat pergaulan bebas. Aku takut saja kalau ia bermain dengan perempuan-perempuan nakal dan bergabung dengan gerombolan berandal, melakukan pemalakan, menggunakan obat-obatan, seks bebas. Semoga saja aku salah mengira. Habisnya, Ichigo selalu menunjukkan gelagat yang aneh dan mencurigakan. Aku pernah mendengar ia bercakap-cakap dengan seorang perempuan di kamarnya. Aku kira ia membawa perempuan ke rumah dan setelah aku labrak ternyata aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa kecuali kakakku di kamarnya. Ia sendirian, katanya sedang menelepon. Jujur saja, aku tidak percaya.

Selanjutnya, cerita tentang Yuzu. Aku semakin kasihan dengannya. Ia jadi kesepian semenjak Ichigo memiliki kebiasaan pulang malam. Biasanya kami bertiga selalu makan malam bersama (terkadang juga dengan ayah). Yuzu sudah tahu kalau aku ini saudara perempuannya yang super dingin, jadi kalau ada apa-apa ia lebih sering bercerita dengan Ichigo. Pilihan yang tepat sih, melihat tanggapanku terhadap cerita Yuzu tidak sehangat tanggapan Ichigo.

Anak ini jadi suka merenung. Ia menyalakan TV, duduk di depannya, pandangan matanya mengarah ke TV, tapi ia tidak sedang menonton. Aku tahu ia hanya melamun di depan TV. Ketika ia sadar dari lamunannya ia akan terkaget-kaget karena mendapatkan acara TV yang sedang mengiklankan 'produk orang dewasa'. Buru-buru ia mengganti saluran TV-nya secara acak supaya tidak ketahuan aku (dan tidak mengira aku salah paham). Dasar Yuzu!

Yuzu tidak bisa mencari kesibukannya sendiri. Kalau aku sudah pasti langsung tidur, bermain ke luar rumah atau menonton TV, meski sendirian di rumah aku tetap bisa menikmati. Kalau Yuzu, apa yang ia lakukan, jujur saja, terlalu membosankan. Ia mengerjakan PR, beres-beres rumah dan mentok-mentok bermain boneka **SENDIRIAN**. Ia tidak berani mengajakku bermain benda mati itu, jelas saja, karena aku akan langsung menolaknya.

Kasihan sekali Yuzu. Seandainya ibu masih hidup, itu akan sangat membantu. Ibu pasti bisa menemani Yuzu bermain boneka, berbagi cerita dan kami bisa jalan-jalan bersama. Ya, aku juga merindukan ibu. Saat ini apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari seorang ayah yang aneh itu. Aku ingin punya ibu. :'(

Aku tidak sempat mengenal karakter ibu. Ia pergi terlalu cepat. Tapi wajahnya yang manis dan cantik itu selalu terpampang di rumahku. Ayah memasang posternya di ruang keluarga dan ada satu poster lagi ia tempel di ruang prakteknya. Bagi kami semua, ibu adalah sosok idola. Meskipun aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tapi batinku mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang yang baik dan hangat. Kalau Ichigo menuruni sifat ayah, aku campuran dari ayah dan ibu, berarti yang benar-benar seperti ibu adalah Yuzu. Aku bisa bayangkan seberapa manis dan hangat ibuku.

Bagaimana ibuku yang manis seperti itu bisa mendapatkan ayah yang… (tidak ingin kusebutkan, hanya bikin malu saja). Ayahku seorang dokter. Biasanya dokter itu bersahaja dan _cool_. Tapi jangan tanya bagaimana ayahku yang dokter itu bisa jadi selengean dan sama sekali tidak _cool_. Berbeda sekali dengan teman ayah yang anaknya teman kakakku. Ia tampan di usianya, _cool_ dan sampai aku saja bisa terpesona dengannya.

Sejak dulu—atau sejak kematian ibu, aku tidak tahu—ayah tidak pernah merawat kami dengan serius. Ia seperti main-main dengan keluarganya. Saat ditanya mengenai pengganti ibu dia hanya bisa meratap. Saat kakak melakukan tindakan anarkis (anarkis karena mereka suka main kekerasan, bahkan di depan kami—tapi kesannya tetap seperti main-main/komedi) ia hanya bisa menangis di depan poster ibu. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketegasannya sebagai seorang ayah.

Oke, inilah Keluarga Kurosaki. Aku tinggal di tengah-tengah keluarga yang sama sekali tidak ideal. Tapi aku berusaha menikmatinya. Aku terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Aku telah tumbuh dewasa dan mampu merasakan kalau keluargaku cukup nyaman untuk aku tinggali.

Bukankah tidak ada keluarga yang sempurna? Buat apa menyesalinya. Hidupku akan terasa spesial bersama dengan keluargaku yang juga adalah spesial. Aku mengharapkan sesuatu akan terjadi di tengah keluargaku dan aku merasakan hal itu sedang berlangsung. Suatu evolusi baru dari keluargaku. Aku harap itu berarti baik.

See You Next Post!

**A/N :** Suka banget sama Bleach, diawali dengan keluarga Kurosaki yang super catchy. Bukan keluarga yang muluk-muluk. Tadinya ketika tahu Ichigo punya kekuatan, Inoue, Chad dan Ishida juga punya kekuatan, saya kira ceritanya akan berlanjut dengan Karin dan Yuzu yang juga punya kekuatan. Ternyata nggak.

Tapi Bleach itu menarik dan penuh kejutan, salah satu kejutannya adalah Isshin yang adalah seorang shinigami. Kembalilah ke keluarga Kurosaki. Berharap masih banyak rahasia di dalam keluarga ini.

Oke, untuk ceritanya, maaf ya kalo pendek. Kalo panjang jadi aneh soalnya latarnya kan blog nih. Kalo masalah isinya pasti pada ngira ini ngespam, maaf ya. Dasarnya emang Cuma keluarga kurosaki dan ini adalah dasar cinta saya ke bleach.

Oke, thanyuu yaa… Mohon review yaaa


End file.
